


Dzień dobry, James!

by ILoveVaffles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveVaffles/pseuds/ILoveVaffles
Summary: Jaki był najbardziej przerażający moment w życiu Johna Watsona?Pewnego dnia Sherlock znika bez śladu.[Akcja gdzieś tak przed 2x03, będzie brutalnie. Bardzo.]





	1. 1.

**1.**

Gdyby ktoś spytał Johna Watsona o najbardziej przerażający moment w jego życiu, to jeszcze niedawno opowiedziałby o chwili gdy trafiła go zbłąkana kula wystrzelona przez afgańskiego żołnierza. Upadł wtedy na rozgrzany piasek i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może się ruszyć. Słyszał krzyki, strzały, czuł coś ciepłego spływającego mu po ciele oraz gorące słońce parzące w twarz. W tym jednym jedynym momencie John Watson był pewien, że umrze. Chociaż wielokrotnie tracił przytomność jakimś cudem wszystko doskonale pamiętał - swoje nagłe nawrócenie gdy zaczął się modlić do wszystkich bogów naraz, łzy na policzku czy myśl o reakcji Harry na wieść o śmierci jedynego brata. Pewnie wciąż nie rozstawałaby się z butelką, aż w końcu dostałaby marskości wątroby i dołączyła do Johna.

Chociaż teraz gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, z wykrwawianiem się na polu walki mógłby rywalizować moment otrzymania telefonu od Lestrade’a. ,,Cześć John, jesteś w pracy? Wiesz gdzie jest Sherlock? Miał przyjechać na sprawę a dotąd go nie ma… Nie dzwonił do ciebie? Nie, nie, pewnie stoi w korku, to jednak godziny szczytu… Tak, odezwę się jak przyjedzie, pewnie. Do usłyszenia.”

Sama treść telefonu nie była aż tak przerażająca. Sherlock Holmes, jego genialny a zarazem momentami niesamowicie irytujący współlokator i jedyny detektyw-konsultant na świecie dość często znikał. Pojawiał się zwykle potem po paru godzinach w Scotland Yardzie z potarganymi włosami i przełomowym dowodem, który całkowicie zmieniał przebieg śledztwa. Cały on. Więc nie, telefon nie był aż tak straszny. Lecz cichutki głosik w głowie, który szeptał mu, że coś jest nie tak, że Holmes jest w niebezpieczeństwie, i że to na pewno Moriarty… on już był.

*

Sherlock Holmes nie powinien wsiadać do taksówki. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę za póżno, o wiele za póżno - dopiero w chwili, gdy kierowca zignorował jego pytanie o nagłą zmianę trasy i dodał gazu.

_Znowu taksówkarz. Nic się nie uczę._

Przez krótką chwilę próbował otworzyć zablokowane drzwi. Bez skutku. W momencie gdy sięgał do kieszeni płaszcza po telefon auto gwałtownie zahamowało, drzwi pasażera otworzyły się, a Sherlock poczuł igłę wbijaną w szyję. Nawet nie próbował walczyć. Wszystko działo się tak szybko… szum w uszach, rozmazany obraz, kończyny odmawiające posłuszeństwa i opadające powieki.

Zdecydowanie nie powinien wsiadać do taksówki.

*

Inspektor Lestrade zadzwonił do Sherlocka o godzinie 13:07. Rozmowa trwała minutę i dwanaście sekund. Podczas jej trwania detektyw zdołał obrazić cały Scotland Yard dwukrotnie, lecz mimo głupoty funkcjonariuszy, samego Lestrade’a i wszystkich ludzi, którzy nie myślą, Holmes obiecał pomóc. Zostawił kubek po herbacie na stole w kuchni, założył płaszcz i szalik i wyszedł z mieszkania numer 221B przy Baker Street o godzinie 13:14.

Kamera przy drzwiach Speedy’s Cafe zdołała zarejestrować wyciągniętą rękę detektywa wzywającego taksówkę i kawałek czarnego dachu pojazdu. Tylko dachu. Nie nagrała ani rejestracji, ani numeru seryjnego. Potem przestała działać, tak samo jak pozostałe kamery w całym mieście. Kiedy po trzydziestu czterech sekundach system monitoringu miejskiego odzyskał sprawność, Sherlock razem z taksówką zniknął.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowo spokojny - mruknął John wpatrując się usilnie w ekran laptopa, na którym już po raz setny oglądał nagrania z kamer. Czy raczej ich brak.

Mycroft Holmes westchnął tylko i zacisnął mocniej palce na rączce parasola.

\- Panikowanie nic nie zmieni. Tak jak już mówiłem, pracuję nad tym. Znajdziemy go.

\- Jak macie go znaleźć, skoro nawet nie wiecie gdzie zacząć? - spytał Greg, wyprzedzając słowa i myśli Watsona.

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu bez odpowiedzi.

*

\- Na litość boską, chłopcy!

\- Pani Hudson, niech pani natychmiast stąd wyjdzie! - krzyknął John. Stała pomiędzy nim a starszym Holmesem. Chciał ją odepchnąć i przywalić Mycroftowi w jego grubą mordę, ale Lestrade miał mocniejszy chwyt niż się spodziewał.

\- John, uspokój się…

\- Nie mam zamiaru! Jego brat zniknął bez śladu, a on ma to w dupie! Nawet nie dociera do niego, że mógł temu zapobiec, gdyby tylko ruszył głową i złapał tego pierdolonego wariata…

\- Nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Watson! - wrzasnął Mycroft, który nagle zrobił się cały czerwony. - Nie rozumiesz, że mam związane ręce? Nie mogę złapać Moriarty’ego, bo ten zaciera każdy możliwy ślad, zabija każdego, kto chociaż wymienił z nim jedno zdanie! Zresztą, nawet nie wiemy jeszcze…

\- A KTO, JAK NIE MORIARTY?!

\- John, naprawdę… - Lestrade po raz kolejny podjął próbę uspokojenia mężczyzny. - Rozumiem cię, też bym mu przywalił, ale tutaj akurat to on ma rację, nawet Sherlock by się z nim zgodził, nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków…

\- To nie jest pochopny wniosek - syknął wściekły lekarz. - Nie masz pojęcia jaki on jest, nie było cię wtedy z nami, nie widziałeś go…

Niemal wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie basenu. Smród chloru, ciężar kamizelki z ładunkiem wybuchowym i twarz Sherlocka, gdy ten przez jedną krótką chwilę zwątpił w Johna. To też był przerażający moment. Stał się jeszcze bardziej przerażający, gdy pojawił się On. James Moriarty. Przestępca-konsultant ubrany w idealnie dopasowany garnitur od Vivienne Westwood z niepokojącym, piskliwym głosem i ciemnymi oczami. Martwymi, pustymi oczami, które zaczynały błyszczeć, gdy wpatrywały się w młodszego Holmesa.

Nie musiał tego mówić. John doskonale wiedział, że Sherlock bał się Moriarty’ego. Tak samo jak wiedział, że Moriarty też to wie. Oraz że któregoś dnia będzie chciał to wykorzystać.

\- John… - zmęczony szept Mycrofta zdziwił wszystkich tak bardzo, że w pokoju natychmiast nastała cisza - Proszę cię. To nic nie zmieni… Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej: nie jestem ani twoim wrogiem, ani Sherlocka. I wiem, że on najprawdopodobniej w to nie wierzy, ale zależy mi na nim, chociaż tego nie okazuję. To mój brat.

Poczuł, że uścisk inspektora rozluźnia się, opuścił rękę. Mycroft wciąż mówił.

\- Nawet nie pomyślałeś, że już przez to przechodziłem, prawda? Przez myśl ci nie przeszło, że to nie jest pierwszy raz gdy mój brat zniknął bez śladu i nikt nie wie gdzie jest, a potem gdy już znajduję go zaćpanego i ledwie żywego w jakiejś norze…

\- Dobra. Wystarczy - mruknął John - Zrozumiałem.

Osunął się na fotel. Holmes zrobił to samo. Jego twarz odzyskała już normalny kolor, lecz ręce wciąż mu się trzęsły. Lestrade i pani Hudson spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

Wtedy komórka Johna zawibrowała.

\- Boże…- szepnął - To od Sherlocka. Wszyscy wstali, zbliżyli się do niego, spojrzeli w ekran telefonu. Przez krótką chwilę czekali na załadowanie zdjęcia.

Usłyszał przekleństwo Grega, ciche ,,och!” pani Hudson oraz jak Mycroft głośno wypuszcza powietrze. Przyjrzał się fotografii.

Po czym rzucił telefon na ziemię, pobiegł do łazienki i zaczął wymiotować.

To był najbardziej przerażający moment.


	2. 2.

Leżał na czymś bardzo twardym i jednocześnie bardzo zimnym. Ktoś musiał zdjąć mu płaszcz i koszulę. To było jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie tego, że aż tak się trząsł.

Nie miał związanych rąk. Dziwne. Dlaczego nie miał związanych rąk? Powinien mieć. Każda ofiara porwania ma związane ręce.

Poruszył głową.

_Och._

_Dlatego._

Wszystko zawirowało, w skroniach pojawił się silny ból, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Pomimo zimna poczuł strużkę potu spływającą mu po czole i jednocześnie zaczął się trząść jeszcze bardziej.

Zły pomysł. Bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł.

Przynajmniej dowiedział się dlaczego nie jest związany. Wcale nie musiał być. I tak nie był w stanie się ruszyć.

Kroki w oddali. Szybkie i lekkie, ale męskie.

_Znajome kroki._

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Ciężkich. Metalowych.

Znowu kroki. Zdecydowanie bliżej.

Otworzył oczy.

-Wiedziałem, że to ty- mruknął Sherlock Holmes.

James Moriarty uśmiechnął się.

-Jestem aż tak przewidywalny?- spytał piskliwie. Sherlock skrzywił się lekko, na tyle lekko, aby Moriarty niczego nie zauważył. Nienawidził tego głosu.

-Prosta dedukcja. Ze stanu moich mięśni oraz tego jak bardzo są obolałe wnioskuję, że leżę nieprzytomny… około sześciu godzin?

Odchrząknął lekko. Mówienie nie wywoływało mdłości.

-Bardzo dużo czasu, sam musisz przyznać, musiałeś się wynudzić. Nie jestem jeszcze w stanie stwierdzić co mi wstrzyknięto, ale to musiała być wyjątkowo duża dawka, jeśli wciąż nie mogę się ruszać. Skoro przez sześć godzin Mycroft nie zdołał mnie odnaleźć i sprowadzić z powrotem na Baker Street…

-…to mogłem to być tylko i wyłącznie ja- dokończył James- Wow. Naprawdę genialne, Sherlocku.

Przez chwilę zapadła cisza. Sherlock wykorzystał ją, aby rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Duże, stare, i opuszczone. Grzyb na ścianach, ciężkie i metalowe drzwi, szczurze odchody w kącie. Olbrzymi hak przytwierdzony do sufitu… jakaś rzeźnia? Fabryka?

Brak okien.

_Kurwa._

-Więc dobrze, porwałeś mnie, ale co teraz?- sam był zaskoczony tym, że tak dobrze panował nad głosem- Po co to wszystko? Dlaczego od razu mnie nie zabiłeś?

-Przecież ci powiedziałem- na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny pojawił się lekki uśmiech- Wtedy na basenie. Nie chcę cię zabić. Przynajmniej nie od razu. Nie nie nie, najpierw… najpierw trochę się zabawimy.

-To znaczy?

Moriarty uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i przekręcił głowę.

-Wyglądasz przepięknie bez koszuli, Sherlock.

**

Gdy John w końcu przestał wymiotować wrócił do salonu. Mycroft stał twarzą do kominka ściskając swoją nierozłączną parasolkę. Pani Hudson gdzieś wyszła. Pewnie nie wytrzymała emocji.

-Chcesz wody?

-Nie, dzięki.

Lestrade odstawił szklankę na stół.

-Po reakcjach…- spojrzał na wciąż lekko zieloną twarz Johna oraz plecy Mycrofta- …zgaduję, że to jest właśnie Moriarty?

Cisza.

-Owszem- John odezwał się po dłuższej chwili- To on.

Inspektor powoli kiwnął głową.

-Okej… to nie zbyt dobrze. To nawet bardzo niedobrze.

Znowu cisza. John nie miał pojęcia jak to skomentować. Holmes stwierdził najwidoczniej, że dedukcja policjanta jest zbyt głupia by ją skomentować.

Greg zawahał się przez chwilę, ale potem mówił dalej. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem wydawał się najbardziej opanowany z nich wszystkich.

-Będziemy go szukać oczywiście. John, prześlij mi to… zdjęcie, to teraz dowód w sprawie. Mam w Scotland Yardzie paru dobrych ludzi, którzy mogą coś z tego wyciągnąć. Nie są może tak dobrzy jak Sherlock Holmes, ale już nie takie rzeczy…

-Nie znajdziecie go.

John odniósł wrażenie jakby dostał pięścią w żołądek.

-Mycroft, co ty…

-Nie ma szans, że go znajdziecie- starszy Holmes odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzn w pokoju. Był przeraźliwie blady i wyglądał jakby przez te parę minut postarzał się o co najmniej dwadzieścia lat.

Odchrząknął lekko.

-Słuchaj, rozumiem o co ci chodzi, ale przecież trzeba mieć nadzieję…

-Nadzieję?- Mycroft prychnął głośno- Ja nie jestem w stanie go odnaleźć, a co dopiero policja? Wy macie nadzieję?

Watson poczuł, że znowu podwyższa mu się ciśnienie.

-Czyli co, mamy przerwać to wszystko i iść do domu? Mamy go nie szukać? I zostawić na pastwę tego… maniaka?

Starał się nie zaczynać znowu krzyczeć, ale nie za dobrze mu wychodziło.

-Teraz już wiadomo. To Moriarty. Szukać go trzeba, ale… bardziej powinniśmy się przygotować na to co znajdziemy- rozległ się cichy szept spod kominka.

Brat Sherlocka spojrzał na nich, a John w końcu sobie uświadomił.

Nie musiał dokańczać.

\- Nie rozumiecie? Sherlock już nie żyje.

**

Śmiech, śmiech, przeraźliwy, wysoki, zbyt głośny, zbyt piskliwy śmiech niosący się echem po całym pomieszczeniu.

-Twoja mina! Bezcenna. Szkoda, że nie zamontowałem kamery…

Sherlock nic nie mówił. Nie wiedział co ma mówić, nie miał już pomysłów na cięte riposty ani na dedukcje. Wiedział tylko, że trzęsie się coraz bardziej.

_Z zimna._

-Dobrze, to teraz moja kolej!- James Moriarty podszedł do detektywa tanecznym krokiem. Położył palec na ustach i błogo się uśmiechnął. Jakimś cudem Sherlock dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma na dłoniach białe, jednorazowe rękawiczki.

_Coraz zimniej._

-Teraz ja coś wydedukuję… Hmm… Już mam!- zawołał śpiewnie- Sherlocku Holmesie… ty się mnie boisz!

-Wcale nie- wycedził detektyw przez zaciśnięte zęby

-Wcale tak!- z ust Moriarty’ego wydobył się niski warkot, lecz po chwili ponownie zamienił się w czuły szept. Sherlock nie wiedział w jaki sposób przestępca- konsultant tak szybko zmienia barwę głosu, ale szczerze tego nienawidził.

-Wcale tak- powtórzył- Ale spokojnie. Też bym się bał. Ha, mało tego, ja nawet bałbym się bardziej niż ty… W końcu ja wiem co zamierzam. U ciebie wciąż pozostaje element zaskoczenia.

Przeraźliwie zimno.

Moriarty klasnął w dłonie i zachichotał niczym mała dziewczynka.

-Ale ale, jak już jesteśmy tylko we dwoje, to nie marnujmy czasu! Zacznijmy może od pozdrowień dla braciszka?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Nie zrozumiał.

-O czym ty…

Nie dokończył, otwarta dłoń Moriarty’ego uderzyła go w policzek tak mocno, że aż upadł, _ty kretynie, powinieneś to przewidzieć_... W głowie znowu mu zawirowało, poczuł, że James odwraca go na brzuch i jednocześnie kątem oka zauważył jak mężczyzna wyciąga z kieszeni garnituru nóż- nie, nie nóż- srebrny, przepięknie zdobiony nóż do listów.

-Zobaczysz- szepnął i wbił ostrze w plecy Sherlocka.


End file.
